


Date with a Trickster

by ProteinBlob



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Times, Gift Fic, I'm choosing to call him Joker, Justine's first time, Love Hotel, Putting this under Underage to be safe, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Joker finally works up the nerve to ask Justine out on a night out.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Justine, Joker/Justine, Kurusu Akira/Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Date with a Trickster

Justine stood outside the Velvet Room doorway as usual, clipboard in hand as she waited patiently for her ‘inmate’ to come and visit whenever he decided to mess around with all the personas he’s collected.

Lately, she’s found herself distracted with the human, however; and not because he tends to make a spectacle of himself either. Even though she said before she wouldn’t mind him choosing both her and her twin, she couldn’t help but feel a desire to keep him for herself.

The idea of wanting companionship from the inmate in itself was ridiculous, which is why it confounded Justine to no end.

All that time her and her sister spent with him, she only found herself growing more and more close to the human; and knowing her sister, she probably felt the same. But she knew Caroline was too proud to admit anything.

Despite that, however, she knew that any choice like that was on the inmate’s shoulders. Though, she did wonder why she never saw him with any of the other human women companions in a romantic setting. While the idea of it did stir some negative feelings in the young warden, she was surprised at the lack of romantic pursuit from the inmate. She couldn’t help but entertain the notion that he would come up and admit his own attraction to her. But even in this world, that seemed impossible. She knew that age difference was an issue for humans, so it seemed unlikely he would choose to date someone thousands of years older than him.

Justine’s head shot up from her clipboard, snapping her out of her musings as she saw someone standing in front of her. The inmate.

“Oh, shall I take you to our master?” She spoke, looking up at the messy-haired teen, his spectacles hanging on the brim of his nose.

“Actually, I came her for something else.” Joker spoke down at the warden.

“What is it? My sister and I have no more places we would like to go to if that’s what you’re wondering about.” She said promptly.

“Well, I was actually hoping you and I would go ‘explore’ together. Just the two of us.”

Justine froze for a second, her clipboard stopping in place as she heard his request. Surely this didn’t mean what she thought, did it?

“Why would you want to do that? Can Caroline not come along?”

“Not that, exactly…I just want to hang out with you, see where the night takes us, ya know?”

She took a breath, definitely not expecting this to happen to her today.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say that this is what humans call a ‘date’. One that is separate from a label of time.”

Joker nodded with a smile, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m thinking.” He noticed the slight flush of pink on the other’s face as well, doing his best to hold back his giggled.

She found herself in quite a bind, the prisoner was asking her out on a proper date, without her sister there. She had no idea how these dates worked, and the only time she’d got to see the human world was with him.

“But…But surely you would rather go on a date with someone you know better, yes? Usually humans pick someone around their own age range to do that with.”

“If you don’t want to, you can just say so, you know?” He said, trying to mask his disappointment.

“I didn’t say that, I’m just pointing out that…it might not be a good idea to do this with me. People would most likely be confused if they saw us together in a romantic light. I may be thousands of years old, but unfortunately I do look like a younger human.”

Joker hummed softly, as if thinking about it, leaning against the wall for a second, “…I don’t have a problem with that.” He said, “I’ve actually found that quite attractive about you: how _young_ you look.”

Justine cleared her throat, now gripping her clipboard tighter, “Regardless, I’m not sure our master would approve of an outing like this.”

“Who says he has to know? Besides, when us three hung out, he seemed fine with it.” He tried to assure her, but it didn’t seem to soothe her.

“Yes, but for those times we did ask him.” She could hear Joker sigh in disappointment. Sometimes she cursed her obligation to follow protocol. She found herself thinking of ways to try and get around this.

“…I have an idea.” Justine spoke, getting Joker’s attention.

“Yeah?” He asked hopefully, hand clutching his backpack strap.

“Well, you know how Caroline and I occasionally switch positions when we keep watch over the Velvet Room entrance here, and the one in Mementos. Right now, Caroline is guarding the one there.” She began fiddling with her clipboard again, glancing down at it.

“Yeah, why is that? Why can’t you leave the door by itself?” He looked up at the blue, barred door behind her.

“Master says that it’s to prevent any malevolent forces from breaking in and storming the Velvet Room. However, that has yet to happen to either of us. We’ve never had to confront any Shadows or anything of that nature.”

Joker couldn’t help but smile, having a good idea what it was she was suggesting. “I think I see where you’re going with this.” He teased.

Justine cleared her throat again, glancing away to try and hide her blush, “But Master and Caroline will be furious if they ever find out.”

“ _If_ they ever find out. But I’m sure neither of us will tell them, right?” He assured, reaching over to cup her chin, tilting it up towards him.

Justine gasped, looking into the other’s eyes as she felt her heart racing at his gaze. Damn him for having such charm.

“So, what time do you wanna do this?” He asked, letting her go, caressing her cheek with his thumb briefly before doing so.

Justine hummed softly, covering her mouth with the top of her clipboard, her eyes shifting side to side as she thought about it.

“I…typically do my shift at around 8PM to 8AM your time tonight.” She answered.

Joker let out a relieved sigh, “That sounds great to me! I can’t wait to take you out.” He then began making his way out of the alley.

“I’ll see you later than, Justine~” He looked back at her with a wink, watching as she gasped, now hiding her face completely behind her clipboard.

Joker then began making his way to the station, heading back to LeBlanc, a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that worked, and now he was gonna get a proper date out of her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden rustling on his back, which stopped as he felt a familiar set of small legs on his shoulder.

“Uhhh, you know I’ve been here the whole time, right?” Morgana asked, his voice clearly panged with worry.

“So what? I’m still gonna go through with it.”

“People will look at you weird…” The cat added tersely, his claws lightly pressing against Joker’s shoulder.

“Don’t care, still going with it.” He began walking down the stairs towards the train platform.

Morgana let out a sigh, starting to retreat into the bag, “Alright, but don’t blame me if something happens to you.”

Joker rolled his eyes, now boarding the train platform back to Yongen-Jaya. He couldn’t wait for tonight, and he’d make sure not to bring Morgana along.

Joker was in the middle of cleaning up around the café, checking the clock frequently as he did. He couldn’t wait to see Justine again, he found himself slightly anxious as he kept washing.

“Someone’s been looking at the clock a lot. What do you have planned for tonight?” Sojiro asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the counter.

“I happen to have a date tonight.” Joker answered, scrubbing a rather stubborn spoon.

“That right? Who’s the girl? Is it Ann-chan? Or maybe that student council president girl? Or maybe you struck out and got that Okumura girl.”

Joker tensed up slightly, realizing that Sojiro would want to prod into this kind of thing. He couldn’t give too much information, though.

“Well, her name’s Justine.” He answered, mentally facepalming as he realized how weird that must sound.

Sojiro couldn’t help but grin, “Oh, a foreigner?” He asked playfully.

“Well…yeah.” Finally, he managed to clean that spoon, now moving on to a pot.

“How come I’ve never heard of her?”

Joker had to come up with a proper excuse, couldn’t exactly tell him she was a metaphysical being, could he?

“I just wasn’t sure if it would be too soon. I mean, this would be our first proper date.” He glanced back at the older man, who had a neutral look on his face now.

“Oh, I see. What time?”

“We’re planning on meeting in Shibuya around 8.” He grunted, still dealing with the spoon.

Sojiro hummed softly, thinking for a second as he watched him, then glanced over at the clock; it was 7:30.

“…Get going.” He spoke, making Joker stop, looking back at Sojiro confused, yet relieved.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know how impatient kids can be. And I know how a lady feels when she gets stood up. So go ahead, I can take it from here.”

The young man let out a relieved sigh, now washing his hands in the other sink quickly and thoroughly. “Thanks a lot, Boss.”

“You know this means you gotta work twice as much next time, right?” Sojiro added, watching as Joker rushed upstairs to grab his bag.

“Alright! Thanks!” Joker had his bag over his shoulder, making sure Morgana was absent from it before heading to the door.

“I’ll see you later!” The young man cried out as he rushed out the door.

“Hey! Be careful!” Sojiro called out, letting out a sigh as he watched Joker rush out the door.

“That kid, I swear…”

He looked over to see Morgana walking across the floor toward him, hopping on the counter. He could hear the cat mewing softly.

“Huh, he usually takes you everywhere. This really must be a big deal for him.”

Morgana just mewed, looking down at the floor, worried for his friend.

Joker hummed to himself as he sat on the train, waiting for his stop in Shibuya. He looked at his phone, scrolling through social media as he waited. He felt somewhat naked without Morgana in his backpack, but he was also relieved knowing that there was less a chance of embarrassment on his behalf.

Eventually the train stopped, and Joker got up from his seat to exit, quickly making his way back to Central Street, towards the Velvet Room entrance.

He peered into the alley, seeing the Velvet Room door, as well as the warden that he was meeting tonight standing in front of it.

She didn’t seem to notice he was there, staring and playing with her clipboard once more. Joker approached her slowly, a smile on his face as he did.

“Good evening.” He greeted, making the other gasp softly, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Oh. You made it.” She said, sounding surprised.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss out on this.” Joker assured with a grin, “You ready to go?”

Justine gave a soft hum, glancing down at the ground, clipboard still in her hands. “I am. I’m just a bit worried something will happen while I’m gone…”

“Nothing will happen. I bet Igor just told you all that to scare you. Come on, I know just the place we can go.” Joker held his hand out, ready for Justine to take it.

She didn’t for a bit, still looking unsure and worried.

“…Hey, come on. I swear it’ll be fine. No one’ll find out. And you did say you want to do this, yeah?”

“That is true.” Justine spoke, setting her clipboard against the glowing, barred door and taking her gloved hand into Joker’s. She could see a smile on his face as he began to escort her out.

“That’s great! Now let’s hurry up to the station!” Joker suddenly started breaking into a fast walk, surprising Justine and almost making her trip before she picked up the pace, looking up at Joker as she did.

The two of them quickly made their way to the station, Joker eager to show the warden some fun. Even Justine found herself a tad anxious to see what he had planned for them.

The train soon stopped, Joker standing up with the warden, hand out to her.

Justine noticed, hesitating for a bit until she reached over to take the other’s larger hand. She felt him clasp her gloved hand, leading her out of the train and onto the platform.

As they got off, she could hear the speakers say their destination.  
“Shinjuku. This is Shinjuku station.”

“What are we going to do here? If I recall, this is what’s known as a ‘red light’ district. I can’t recall the meaning of it, but I’m certain it pertains to more than the color of the lighting.”

Joker looked down at her, still holding her hand as he did, “This is a place where people don’t really ask questions. I feel it’s necessary, given how this would look to others.”

“What do you mean?”

Joker tensed up slightly, but figured it was necessary to say, “Well, you look rather young compared to me, people would definitely be weirded out.”

“I thought humans taking younger partners was commonplace. I know it happened a couple hundred years ago.”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, “Back then, sure, but this is now. Things are different now than back then. People will think it’s weird if they see us together on a date.”

Joker then started to pull Justine towards an alleyway, stopping after taking a few steps inside.

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?” Asked Justine, watching the other let go of her hand, turning around to face her.

“Not exactly. I’m just worried about how you and I are going to make this work.”

“Is it my form? I figured that you enjoyed how I looked…” She looked down, trying to hide her sadness.

“It’s not that. I’m just worried about what people would think if they saw us together.”

“When have other people’s thoughts ever influenced what you do?

Joker stopped, about to say something, but then stood there in silence. This girl had a point.

“…You know what, fair enough.” He couldn’t help but grin, taking her hand once more. He knew he saw a smile on the other’s face as he did. They exited the alley together, a newfound confidence filling Joker as he did.

“Now then, I know just the place to go first.”

They then made their way inside of a conveyor belt sushi restaurant. Joker always wanted to go one with someone, and now he had a very good reason to.

Justine found herself in awe of the sight of food constantly rotating beside tables, surrounding a small group of chefs preparing it.

“What is this?” She asked, glancing around the restaurant.

“It’s conveyor belt sushi.” Joker answered, leading her toward a table, sliding on one side while Justine sat across from him. He noticed her looking past the food that was moving beside them and at the people inside the circle.

“Are they trapped in there? Is this some kind of punishment, that they must prepare food in order to be freed?” She could hear Joker suppressing a chuckle.

“No, that’s just how they cook.” He answered, looking over at the dishes of food sliding in front of the two of them.

Justine leaned out of her seat slightly, looking up and down the conveyer, her eyes tracing it as she did.

“Hmm, I see. An easy mode of transporting food around the vicinity of the building.” She remarked, “A bit lazy, but I admire how inventive it is.”

“Well, just take whatever that comes by.” Joker said, watching as Justine took a plate of sashimi, then the next plate of tempura shrimp, then the next plate of calamari.

Joker watched Justine take plate after plate that came their way, their table already starting to fill up from all the space. The people beside them looked back, noticing that there wasn’t any food sliding by them. The noticed the numerous plates of food on Joker and Justine’s table.

“Uh, Justine, you sure you’re going to eat all this?” Asked Joker, watching Justine take plate after plate.

“Eat? You just said to take the food.”

The young man let out a sigh, “No, you just take what you want to eat.” He reached for one of the plates, about to put it back on the conveyor belt.

“Excuse me, sir. But you’re not allowed to put plates that you’ve pulled from the belt back on.” An attendant spoke as he saw Joker about to put the plate back on.

“…Fine.” Joker sighed, pulling the plate back on the table, the attendant walking away.

Justine looked away, embarrassed for herself.

“I had no idea, I apologize for my behavior.”

The young man took a breath, a smile on his face, “It’s alright. I mean, I _am_ hungry.” He started to grab a pair of chopsticks, his eyes looking to the plate of tempura shrimp.

“Go ahead, have whatever you want.” He assured, already taking a bite of the shrimp.

Justine relaxed in her seat, feeling relieved as she saw the laid-back look on the other’s face. She grabbed her own utensils, going for one of the sashimi dishes.

They both finished their food, Justine looking unfazed by the ordeal, while Joker looked slightly strained from it.

“That was amusing. I’ve never had so much human food before.” The warden remarked, dabbing her lips with a napkin.

“Yeah…me neither.” Joker said, maintaining his composure as he sat up in his chair. He watched the waiter from earlier return, a bill in his hands and handing it to the young man.

Joker winced slightly, looking down at the unsurprisingly hefty price of the large meal.

“Is something wrong?” Justine asks, noticing the other’s terse expression.

“No. I mean, I can handle it. All those hours in Mementos weren’t for nothing.” A smile crept on his face as he pulled out an impressive amount of yen and set it on the table.

He then got up, taking Justine’s hand before leaving the building. He could hear the waiter wish him a nice day, as well as his sounds of disbelief from the amount of money that he left behind.

Soon, they were walking hand in hand in Shinjuku, Joker not even fazed by the onlookers as they were together. He glanced over at Justine, his heart skipping a beat as he saw a genuine smile on her face.

“I…I’m having…fun…” Justine said softly, her face flushed red as she began to lean against the taller teen.

“Me too.” Joker assured with a smile of his own, looking up toward their final destination for the night.

He stopped as they stood in front of the love hotel, Joker finding himself a tad anxious, but also excited.

“I know what this place is.” Justine spoke, looking up at the neon sign.

Joker turned to her, a neutral look on his face. “So, what do you think? Do you want to?” He asked, hoping that she would agree.

The smaller girl was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about it, still standing in front of the entrance.

“…I’m not familiar with it. I know what humans do here, and that it’s something enjoyable for them. Do you think you could teach me about it?”

Joker found himself flushed as well, surprised but happy at the other’s response.

“Of course I can. I am here to teach you about humanity, right?” He grinned down at her.

Justine let out a content sigh, “I’m…excited.”

Joker escorted Justine inside the building, heart racing as he approached the front counter and ordering a room. The guy behind it didn’t seem too affected by the sight of the high school guy and the seemingly young girl together. Regardless, Joker took the key and brought Justine with him.

The two settled inside a room, Joker locking the door behind them as he turned to face Justine, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The sounds of the city were going on in the back as they locked eyes.

Joker found himself staring at her for a bit, standing still before walking over and sitting beside her. He could feel her already lean against him.

“So…how long have you thought this way about me?” Justine spoke, feeling the other’s arm around her smaller body.

“A while now. Probably since I first saw you.” Joker answered, his eyes scanning her form up and down.

Justine could feel his stare, a shiver running up her back as she felt it. She also felt Joker’s hand on her leg, slowly caressing her thigh. She didn’t pull away.

“I…I watched your progress this year, and every day I found myself being more and more impressed by your feats. I know Caroline feels the same way, but she’s less inclined to be vocal about it.” She clenched her fists, biting her lip as she could feel the other’s hand reach to her shorts.

“I’m happy to hear that. Glad you two think so highly of me~” Joker grinned, now leaning down to press his lips to the other’s cheek.

Justine gasped at the feeling of his warm lips against her cool skin. She bit her lip as she muffled a pleased hum.

“Wh-What is that thing you’re doing? Wh-When humans place their lips to the other’s?” She asked, feeling the other’s lips move their way to her neck.

“Kissing, you mean?~” He looked up at her, hand still caressing her thigh.

She nodded, “Y-Yes, kissing. I…I want you to…to kiss me more.” She shivered and jolted at each little caress and feeling of the other.

“You mean like this?” He tilted the other’s face towards his, shoving his warm lips against the other’s cooler ones. She tasted faintly of mint, which amazed him given what she ate earlier.

Justine started to kiss back, humming softly as she did, her eye shut and her arms reaching up to wrap around the other’s neck, hugging him closer to her.

Joker pulled the other on top of his lap, still kissing her as his own arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her rear. He could feel the other jolt at the contact, but she didn’t pull away.

He opened his mouth, tongue pushing past the other’s lips, making Justine gasp in surprise, eyes widened.

She didn’t pull away, however, allowing the young man’s wet, warm appendage inside her mouth. She even returned the favor, albeit weakly.

They were both moaning into each other’s mouths, all the while their bodies ground against each other desperately. Joker’s tent was rubbing against the crotch of Justine’s shorts.

The girl’s heart started racing, her hold on the other growing tighter as she started rubbing herself faster against the other.

It was Joker who pulled away from the kiss, gasping hotly and softly with Justine as their lips parted. They looked into each other’s eyes, out of breath and clearly eager to keep it going.

“Justine…”

“Yes?...”

“…I want to see all of you.”

Justine’s face was flushed, knowing exactly what he meant. She started to let go of his neck, sliding off his lap and standing in front of him.

“…Very well. But can I do it?”

Joker removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand as he watched her intently.

“Of course, go ahead.”

First, she removed her hat, tossing it to the side and showing her almost shining silver hair, the long braid hanging off the back of it. Next came her gloves, which soon joined her hat on the floor, her smooth hands on display. Justine then untied her shoes, stepping out of them. She then undid her tie and unbuttoned her blue jacket eagerly, dropping it and letting her pale, slender body come into view, a dark blue bra on her chest as she did.

Joker couldn’t help but grin at the sight, a soft chuckle leaving him.

Justine heard it, “Is there something amusing you?” She asked.

“Oh, sorry, I just think it’s cute that you bothered to wear a bra.”

Her face went red at his observation, eyes glancing away in embarrassment.

“Why? Most human females wear this garment to conceal their chests, right?”

“Yes, but I just think it’s cute that you took in the effort to do it. I like it.”

Justine let out a soft groan, but didn’t let it affect the mood as she reached down to undo her belt, her shorts dropping to the floor as well, revealing a pair of matching dark blue panties with a butterfly design on them. She could feel Joker staring at her almost naked form, making her shiver in excitement.

Joker watched as she removed her socks, adding them to the pile of discarded clothes, a smile on his face as he took in the sight of the young, beautiful, ethereal being in front of him. And she wasn’t even fully naked yet.

She was reaching down to her panties, when suddenly she felt him clasp her shoulder. She looked up at him, surprised and worried, was something wrong?

“Do you think…I could do this part?” He asked hopefully, looking into her eyes.

Justine was silent for a few seconds, a pensive, unsure look on her face as she thought through it.

“…I suppose so.” She agreed, now feeling the other’s hands on her body, making her whimper softly as they reached behind her.

Joker quickly undid her bra, letting it fall down to the floor, immediately going to her panties to pull them down as well, focusing on the indigo garments for now before reeling back and sitting on the bed, getting a good look at her naked form.

Justine stood frozen stiff, now fully naked in front of the other’s her heart was racing and her skin was flushed as she felt the other’s gaze on her.

Her flat chest was exposed to the room, the slight coolness causing her nipples to get hard, no doubt getting Joker’s attention. She could also feel herself getting ‘heated’ down there thanks to their grinding from earlier.

“Justine…you’re beautiful.” Joker couldn’t help but remark, his eyes scanning the other’s form as he sat on the edge of the bed. He found himself getting more than eager to continue as he stared.

“Th…Thank you…” She finally said, relaxing herself slightly as she focused on him.

“I-I was hoping that you would enjoy my form…” She started fidgeting slightly, eyes unsure where to look.

“I certainly do~”

He then stood up as well, taking off his own clothes and tossing them aside. Shirt, shoes, pants, until he was left in just his boxer briefs, his toned body on display for the other.

Justine found herself at a loss for words, staring up at the young man in front of her. She couldn’t help but bite her lip, reaching over to trace her finger across his stomach.

“G-Goodness…I knew that you must be physically fit in order to overcome what you’ve been through…but I never thought of how glorious it would be…”

Joker couldn’t help but giggle at the other’s enthusiasm, feeling her small, cool digits on his body.

“Well, I’m glad that you think so.”

Justine’s hand wandered to the waistband of his underwear, now taking note of the tent present inside it. She gave a small gasp, feeling and watching it twitch slightly.

Joker bit his lip, a hum escaping him as he felt her graze his crotch. He watched as she started to wrap her fingers around the waistband, surprised to see her so eager.

“I want to…disrobe you here.” She confessed, looking up at him as she did.

He smiled, a hand resting on her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

“Go right ahead~”

Justine quickly pulled down the other’s underwear, watching and feeling his member pop out and start rubbing against her chest. A small gasp escaped her as she felt the warm thing against her.

“I…I’ve never seen one of these up close before. It’s quite impressive.” She remarked, looking down at it as she gave it a poke, it throbbing in response.

Joker smirked with a chuckle, “I’m glad you think so. Do you know what to do with it?” He asked, watching the other continue to prod and stare.

“…Not exactly. Could you help me?” She looked up at him hopefully.

“Of course~ Just lay down on the bed and I can help you.” The young man assured, helping Justine up on to the bed, watching as she laid down on her back.

Justine gave a soft whimper, looking up at the young man, her body displayed to him, her sex dripping with arousal, and her eyes focused on the other intently. She watched Joker as he moved closer, feeling him line himself up with her eager entrance. She knew what was going to happen, but she still found her heart racing as she anticipated it.

Joker stopped, however, looking up at Justine’s face.

“Are you going to take that off?” He asked, making the other hum in confusion.

“Take what off?”

“Your eyepatch.”

Justine gasped softly, freezing up for a second, a hand resting on the side of her face, feeling the fabric that her eyepatch was tied with.

“I…no, I’ll keep it on.” She assured.

“You sure it won’t get in the way?”

She nodded quickly, “Positive. Now, please continue.” She almost commanded as she ran a hand down the side of her face once more, facing the young man.

“Okay then.” He said, looking down at the other’s young-looking cunt, lining himself up with it. Joker found himself anxious to keep going, never thinking he’d have a chance like this prior.

He reached down to grab her hips, his member starting to push inside her as he pulled her close. He moaned as he felt her tight warmth around him, hearing the other’s pleasured sounds as well.

Justine did her best to not shriek at the new, thrilling sensation. She had to cover her mouth as she felt the large intruder inside her. Her legs shook slightly, and her body arched in pained pleasure. And she could still feel more coming. She slammed her eyes shut as she braced for more.

“Oh, fuck!~” Joker moaned out, pushing more of himself inside the other, about three-quarters in before finally going all the way inside her. He took a moment to get adjusted to her tightness, looking down at her as he did.

“J…Justine, are you okay?...” He asked, looking down at her, watching the other gasping softly for breath.

She looked up at him through squinted eyes, mouth agape with each gasp of air as she did. The warden just gave a nod, hoping it would assure the human as she laid there.

“P…Please continue…inmate…” It almost sounded like she was begging, but Joker didn’t say anything. He just eagerly obliged, pulling himself out slowly before slamming himself inside her, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure.

He kept pounding inside her, his movement making the bed shake as he did. He kept looking down at Justine, hearing the other’s shrill, pleasured cries, along with the sight of her ecstatic face. It was enough to help keep the young man going.

Justine had never felt such pleasure before in her existence, her mind and heart racing as she could only clasp tightly to the sheets she was laying on. Her hips arched and bucked against the other’s thrusts, feeling his cock pierce deeper and faster inside her.

All she could do was call out to him, reaching a hand out to take his, clutching it tightly as she kept her legs as spread as she could for him.

“I-Inmate!” She cried out, watching as he kept thrusting into her.

“Yeah?” He asked, now starting to pick up the pace as he throbbed inside her. The young man looked into her eyes, his other hand gripping her hip as he kept fucking her.

“I…I think I’m about to finish!” She warned, feeling the other lean closer to her, their foreheads touching as they kept going at it.

“Me too! Oh, Justine!~ I’m gonna cum!” He warned back, the sound of wet, slapping skin filling the room and getting louder as the two of them edged closer to climax.

“J-Joker!~” Justine’s head shot back, her climax suddenly hitting her as she wrapped her legs tightly around the other, her cunt squeezing and milking his cock as she came. She could hear and feel the other’s climax as well, his warm, thick load shooting inside her as she heard him moaning her name back in pleasure.

The two of them then collapsed on the bed, gasping hotly as they laid beside each other on the large bed.

Justine looked up at the ceiling, looking as if her entire world had been flipped on its head. Her head was swimming and her body exhausted slightly.

She managed to turn her head over to the other, watching his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath as well.

He eventually took note of the other’s gaze, turning over to face her, rolling over on his side as he did.

“So…what did you think?” He asked, a smile on his face.

“It…It was one of the most amazing experiences I ever had.” Justine confessed; arms stretched above her head.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Joker grinned, leaning over to peck her cheek, causing the other to squeak softly in surprise.

“Did…Did you enjoy it as well?” She couldn’t help but ask, anxious to hear what he thought.

He reached over, an arm wrapping around the other as he brought her close to his chest, feeling her naked form against his.

“It was absolutely wonderful. And I’m happy that I got this chance with you~” He said with a smile, kissing her again, hearing the other gasp once more, causing him to chuckle.

“I’m happy that you chose me as well. I can only imagine how difficult it was, given how many other potential human suitors were available.”

“You kidding? I always wanted you, Justine~”

Hearing her name from him made the smaller girl shiver in excitement, a smile on her face as she started to hug him back.

They both laid together on the bed, eyes shut as they slowly drifted off the sleep. The sounds of the city faded out as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in a commission, feel free to get in touch with me on here or at https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
